Fixing You
by MitsukaiTame
Summary: When Genma breaks up with Yuri, will Kakashi help her get over it or will he only make it worse? Rated M for Lemon!


**Yay! Another One-Shot with a different OC this time. **

**Name: Howaido Yuri (White Lily)**

**Appearance: Her hair is black that reaches down to her mid-back. She has very light gray eyes. She is thin, but muscular. She wears her Leaf Village Hitai-ate around her neck (Like Hinata).**

**Age: 20**

**Personality: She is very active, friendly and very funny around her closest friends: Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma and Iruka. She started dating Genma for 2 years but they broke up right before their 3rd anniversery.**

**And this is where the story begins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masahi Kishimoto does. I only own my OC.**

**3rd Person POV:**

"Listen..Yuri. I have to tell you something." Genma said, motioning Yuri to sit down on a bench near a light post.

"What is it, love?" Yuri asked her boyfriend of 2 years, almost 3, with worried eyes.

"Umm...There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it." He said, sighing. "I'm breaking up with you." He said, looking straight into her eyes so she knew he was being serious.

Those words struck Yuri, her eyes widened and tears began to form on the corners. "What? W-Why? Don't you love me?" She said with tears flowing down her pink cheeks.

"I never really did love you. I'm sorry, I should've ended this long ago. I didn't mean for this relationship to get so serious. When I saw you happy with me, I just didn't want to break your heart. All I wanted to do was to have sex with you." He said bluntly. Making it seem that their relationship was just a joke.

"All you wanted was sex! What the hell is wrong with you! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT BY TELLING ME THIS, MY HEART WOULDN'T BREAK! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Yuri screamed pushing him to his feet, then pushing him away.

"Yuri, I'm sor-" He began. "NO! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO APOLOGIZE TO ME! LEAVE!" Yuri yelled, with anger and hate in her eyes. She slapped him with most of her strength. He didn't even flinch.

He sighed and walked away, knowing he couldn't win this fight.

As Yuri watched him leave the park, she ran back to her apartment and climbed into bed, and cried all night long.

_I can't believe he did that to me.. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him so much. _She thought, crying even harder. She cried and cried until she eventually fell to sleep.

Her alarm clock went off at 7 a.m the next day. _Damn, I feel like crap._ She got out of her bed. She noticed she was still wearing the clothes from the previous day. She felt tears sting her eyes once more as she remembered what had happened the previous day. _That damn bastard, he is such an ass. _She thought. Yuri walked to the bathroom to wash up. Twenty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She was ready for the day ahead of her.

She walked over to her kitchen for some breakfast. She opened the refridgerator door and saw that she was low on food, again. All she had was a couple of eggs and orange juice. _Oh well, it's eggs and orange juice for breakfast. _She took out the last of the eggs and the orange juice, and started to prepare the eggs. Once they were done, she sat down at her small dining table and ate quietly. She began to wonder if it would be like that for the rest of her life. Just her, in a small apartment...alone. She finished her breakfast and washed the dishes.

She decided to go to the market for some food since she didn't have anything else to do. So, she put on some sandals and locked her apartment, and went to the market.

She arrived there and bought essential things that would last her a couple of weeks, like: Eggs, milk, juice, vegetables, fruits and instant lunches.

Once she was finished with her shopping she walked home, but slowly, enjoying the fresh air and the noise of people all around her. She looked up in the sky and saw that there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day. She continued walking and saw something that shock her. It was Genma, with another girl. It was Anko. _What the hell is he doing with Anko? _ She looked at them and saw that they started a make-out session near an ally. Tears threatned to leave her eyes, but she fought them back. And continued walking, forgetting about what she had just seen.

As she continued to admire the beautiful day, she accidently bumbed into someone's back and fell on her butt, along with the groceries falling to the ground.

"Itai...That hurt.." She said, pouting a bit.

"You have to be more careful where you are walking, Yuri-chan," said the man she bumped into. Stretching out his hand to help her up.

She sighed and looked up and saw Kakashi lending her a hand. She gladly took it and got up and started to pick up her groceries.

"Gomen, Kakashi-san. I got lost in my thoughts." She apologized to the silver haired jounin.

"It's okay, just be more careful next time. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said smiling to the jounin.

"Hey Yuri-san? Where is Genma, I've been looking for him all over the place? I need to give something back to him." He asked.

Tears inmediately came to Yuri's eyes as she thought about Genma, what he had said to her and what she had just seen.

"Yuri-san, what is wrong?" He asked very concerned about one of his best friends.

"Kakashi, can we talk in private?" She asked. She knew that she could tell Kakashi anything that was on her mind and he wouldn't tell a soul.

"Sure Yuri-san. Let's go to your place." He said.

She nodded and started walking to her apartment, with Kakashi at her side.

They arrived at her apartment, she unlocked the door and they walked in. She walked to the kitchen and told Kakashi to wait in the living room. She put the groceries in their respective places and went to the living room.

She sat down next to Kakashi on the sofa.

"Yuri, what happened?" He said looking at her in the eye.

She told him about Genma, and what he had said to her the night before. He was stunned. He didnt' expect Genma to be so cruel her. By this time Yuri was crying again. He hugged and reassured her that she would find someone that would love her with all his heart. He couldn't stank seeing Yuri like this. So fragil and hurt. He got off the sofa and headed for the door

"Kakashi, where are you going?" She said, between sobs.

"I'm going to go beat that bastard to a bloody pulp for doing this to you." He said, with anger in his voice.

She shot up off of the sofa and hugged him from behind. "Please Kakashi, don't..." She said, letting more tears flow out of her eyes.

He looked over her shoulder and his visible eye softened. "I'm sorry Yuri. I'm sorry that he hurt you. Just remember that I will always be there for you. Whenever you need me, just come look for me. Ok?" He said hugging her. "O-Ok" She said, her voice broken.

Right then and there, he realized something. He wanted to be there for her always, he wanted to be next to her forever. _I think I love her. _He thought. "Kakashi, I have a favor to ask of you." She said.

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me alone."

His visible eye widened at the sudden request and he answered, "I will always be with you, no matter what."

"Thank you, Kakashi." She said, happy that she had a good friend. She wiped of her tears and smiled at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at her flawless skin, her pink cheeks, her soft lips, her light-gray eyes that were very unique and made her special. He grabbed her chin between two fingers and lifted her face so that the were looking at eachother eye-to-eye.

He looked into her eyes and she looked into his, as what seemed like an eternity. He slowly inched closer, closed his eyes and pulled down his mask,as Yuri did the same (except pulling down the mask part xD) and pecked Yuri's soft lips. She looked up at Kakashi with hazed eyes.

"Kakashi..." She whispered, as she crashed her lips into his once more. He was taken back by the sudden kiss but responded inmediately. Her lips were so soft, just as expected. _How could Genma throw her away so easily? _Kakashi thought, enjoying the feeling of Yuri's lips against his. Her hands wrapped themselves around Kakashi's neck and his hands were around her waist.

He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gladly gave. Their tongues started a full-out battle, tangling with eachother, and savoring eachother. Kakashi won the battle and he explored her wet cavern, not leaving a spot unexplored. Soon she did the same.

They broke apart for a desperate need of air and looked at each other.

"Yuri, I love you." He confessed. "All this time, I thought of you as a good friend, but now I've realized how important you are to me."

"I love you too, Kakashi." Yuri said.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room down the hall. He opened the door and laid Yuri gently down on the bed and got on top of her.

"Yuri, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I can wait if you don't want to-" Kakashi said, but was cut off by another kiss from Yuri.

"I'm sure Kakashi. Make me yours and only yours." She said looking into his visible eye.

He smiled and kissed her again. Her hands snaked around his neck once more and removed his vest and shirt. As they continued kissing, his hands started to move from her waist, higher and higher until reaching her breast. He started massaging her breast with her shirt still on. She moaned into the kiss causing Kakashi to smirk a little.

They broke the kiss and Kakashi attacked her neck. Licking and bting all the available flesh. She moaned when Kakashi found her sensitive spot. He sucked and licked on it until leaving a hickey.

He continued to attack the rest of her neck as his hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, then throwing to the ground. Then his hands sneaked to her back and unhooked her bra. He removed the piece of clothing and exposed her breasts. He pulled back and looked at the sight in front of him.

"Don't stare, it's embarrasing.." Yuri said, covering herself up with her arms.

"Don't cover yourself, you are gorgeous." He said, removing her arms from her breasts.

He lowered his mouth to her left nipple and started sucking on it while his other hand massaged her other breast. Yuri moaned loudly, loving the new sensation Kakashi was giving her. Once he was done teasing her breasts, he started to move lower. He kissed her stomach until he reached her pants. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down until they were completely removed. Then he hooked his fingers on the hem of her panties and pulled them down. He gently opened her legs and looked at her womanhood that was soaking wet.

"A little excited, aren't we?" He said, teasing her.

"K-Kakashi, d-don't say such things.." She whined.

Yuri gasped as Kakashi licked her clit. She moaned at the wonderous feeling and moaned a little louder as he slipped one of his long fingers in her warmth.

"Ahh, Kakashi!" She moaned. He entered a second finger and started to do a scissoring motion. This made her moan even louder. Kakashi enjoyed the sounds his lover was making.

"K-Kashi, I'm gonna...I'm gonna" Yuri whispered as she felt a coil in her stomach. She moaned loud and came all over Kakashi's fingers.

"Did you like that, Yuri-chan?" Kakashi said, licking her juices off of his fingers.

She simply nodded. She cupped Kakashi's face in her hands and pulled him up so that he was close to her face. Her hands reached to the back of his head and removed his Hitai-ate (Headband) to reveal the sharingan eye that laid beneath. She stared into his sharingan and said, "I love your eyes, they are so beautiful." He smiled and kissed her once more.

He removed the rest of his clothing and positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked, not wanting to force her into anything. She nodded and he pushed his member into her wet womanhood. She screamed as the pain she felt was near to unbearable(sp?). Kakashi hugged her and massaged her breasts a bit to help her get over the pain.

"You can move, Kashi" She moaned as she started bucking her hips.

He smirked and started moving. Soon he was slamming into her and she was screaming in pure pleasure and lust. He soon found that spot that made Yuri see stars. "Kashi! Right there!" Yuri screamed. He hit that spot over and over again. They were both moaning.

"Damn Yuri-chan, you're so tight..." He grunted.

"Kashi, I'm gonna cum again!" She moaned. "Me too..."

Moments later, Yuri came all over Kakashi's manhood. Kakashi kept on thrusting in her for a couple more seconds until he came inside her.

Yuri moaned as she felt his cum deep inside her.

Kakashi plopped down next to her and covered their naked bodies with a blanket.

"I love you Kashi." Yuri said, snuggling up to Kakashi.

"I love you too, Yuri-chan." Kakashi said, wrapping his arms around her small frame and pulling her closer to him and drifted off to sleep.

**Aww! That was soo cute! xD Anyways review plz!**

**Any ideas for the next One-shot? I take requests!**


End file.
